


burn down the cornfields

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy





	burn down the cornfields

in the cornfield behind the barn,  
there’s a fire chasing him.

the same way he was once chased by a  
darkness,  
an evil living in him like a growing virus.

his brother,  
dead and flung over his back,  
smelled of rotting flesh.  
he hung there like a wilted flower.

sam can feel his knees weakening.

at church, where he kneeled,  
hands formed in front of him  
praying,  
“i can’t love him like this, God, i can't love him the way I do”

“heal me,”

dean is heavy,  
sam’s heart is heavier.

 

in the cornfield, sam is running  
with a dead body flung over his shoulder.

and his father is running behind him,  
a shotgun gripped tightly  
in sweaty hands.

sam can remember those same  
hands,  
that gripped his face,  
the same ones curled into fists.

flesh against flesh,  
blood running down his nose.

“you never do anything with your brother like that again,  
do you understand me?”

sam can feel dean’s blood now  
falling into the caved hotspring of his collarbone.

in the cornfield behind the barn,  
there’s a fire chasing him.

sam hopes it captures him.


End file.
